


agents

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Mid-S1... Snapshot of Dolls skyping Eliza about his new mission in Purgatory, and his new recruit Wynonna. (alternatively titled: how eliza came to purgatory)





	agents

     "First of all, what are you  _wearing_? Don't get me wrong, I'm a big fan of casual Friday, I just didn't think  _you_ were..." Eliza peered into her screen, admiring the leather of her old friend's jacket. Sure, it looked brand new and off the rack, but it was a far cry from the usual  _X_ get up; up until now she'd been pretty sure he was just born in a work blazer.   
  
     "What? It's cold here, you know," Dolls said, with just a hint of defensiveness. He sighed; even through Skype, Dolls could tell she was making fun of him, as well as saying something without saying it.   
  
     So, he'd been taking some of the local fashion cues; he could still represent Black Badge just as well out of his office attire. Besides, it wasn't his wardrobe any of the higher-ups had their qualms about.   
  
     "Besides, have you ever gotten a town to like you when they think you're a stiff in a suit?" Dolls asked. Before his chopper even landed, he knew his job in Purgatory was going to need the small-town treatment, and the smiling 'Welcome to Purgatory' sign practically frowned at him when he first crossed the border.   
  
     Eliza laughed, and said, "You want them to  _like_ you? Oh god,  _X_ -"  
  
     "Not  _like_ me, but work with me, you know what I mean, Liz. Nobody trusts outsiders here." Dolls thought of Wynonna again, and even being from Purgatory hadn't shielded her from any of the things people said about her, from the way people treated her. From her file, he hadn't expected to like her at all, and he definitely didn't anticipate trusting her. He could barely even make fun of her running away anymore; not when he had the feeling that she'd never been running from the real demons in Purgatory.   
  
     "You only  _work_ with Earp," Eliza pointed out, and kept teasing. For weeks going on months, X dropped enough hints about the girl he was working with for Eliza to tell her liked her- and Eliza had to admit she liked what she heard of Wynonna, too. "I know getting you to lighten up isn't her  _full-time_ job-"  
  
     "You should tell  _her_ that," Dolls said, only to himself; he was doing an extra set of crunches a day just to keep up with the donuts and thai food.   
  
    "But no suit, I gotta say, I'm impressed with her work." Eliza finished. "If you needed me out there, you'd tell me, right? No more Kandahars, or New Mexicos."  
  
     Dolls sighed, because Eliza was doing it again- vocalizing a half-thought.   
  
     "As long as you can keep sending...  _it_ ," Dolls' eyes flicked to the locked briefcase on his desk, "I'll be fine. Doc suspects  _something_ but he doesn't know what, yet."  
  
     "Ugh, the  _cowboy?_ At least tell me they're not still sleeping together." Face scrunched up, Eliza rolled her eyes at Dolls' complicit silence and slightly-lagged glare. "I mean, really, why don't you just tell her?"  
  
     More understanding of his secrets than anyone, Eliza knew exactly the risks of Dolls telling Wynonna what he was, and what he felt for her.   
  
     "Come on, Liz," Shrugging the suggestion off, Dolls shook his head. Wynonna had enough suitors in her life, and more than enough monsters. From where he was sitting, and the talk around the town, it just didn't look like she had too many friends. "We're co-workers," Dolls checked his phone. A text from Wynonna complaining about how long a lunch he was taking when she had a lead on a revenant. "And duty calls. Or texts," he flashed his phone in front of the laptop. "Gotta go."  
  
     "Yeah, me too," With a smile, Eliza waved. "See ya, X." Before she even closed her laptop, she had a flight booked.  _Middle-of-nowhere, here I come._


End file.
